Until the Stroke of Midnight
by delusionment
Summary: It was only an accident that happened at midnight, which left Kyoya wondering who she was and why he wanted her so much. Kyoya x OC. -oneshot-


Part 1

An Angel Seen Through the Rain

_Damn this cursed weather,_ Kyoya thought bitterly as he watched the heavy, pouring rain outside. He was just coming home from the Host Club's dance party. Kyoya wished that Tamaki had chosen a better night for the dance. Actually, the heavy rain was actually very unexpected. This just only confirmed Kyoya's opinion that weather people were full of crap.

The dance ended at ten in the evening, but because of the rain and the congested streets, it was now almost midnight. It would do nothing if he complained further so Kyoya just drifted off to sleep, hoping that he would be in front of his mansion when he woke up. The next time Kyoya opened his eyes was because he was thrust forward from impact from the behind.

"What was that?" Kyoya demanded his chauffer.

"I'm not sure Master Kyoya. Allow me to check." The man answered. He opened the door and stepped out of the car with an umbrella. Kyoya wanted to see what was going on as well so he also opened the door and climbed out, not minding that the heavy rain was soaking him immediately. The car behind Kyoya's limo had rear-ended into the limo. He noted that the car was also a limo, and the license plate was smashed in. Although, it didn't matter much - the heavy rain masked the license plate. He watched his chauffer speak to the driver of the other car under the protection of their umbrellas.

It was getting difficult to see now, so Kyoya was not surprised about the accident anymore. The rain made everything look foggy and lights seemed to be growing faint because of the intense rain. Even his glasses began clouding up. The back door of the other limo opened and slowly, he watched a tall, slim girl emerge from inside. She raised her umbrella to shield herself from the water pouring from above.

Kyoya had to blink several times to see her completely. She was certainly beautiful. He didn't know her whatsoever. She had long dirty blond hair and gray eyes. Her skin looked like glassy porcelain and she had pale pink lips. She wore a pale blue evening dress with a matching shawl around her arms. It was then that Kyoya realized that he was soaked from head to toe now, and that his tuxedo suit was stuck against his skin as the cold rain beat against his face.

The driver turned around to look at the girl and said to her, "My Lady! Please get back into the car!"

She looked at the two collided cars and the look in her eyes said that she understood what was going on. She grabbed the sleeve of her drive and muttered several words to him. Kyoya couldn't tell what she was saying because it was so inaudible as thunder crackled from above. The girl's driver nodded and she climbed back into her car, but not before she gave Kyoya an apologetic smile. Her driver and his own exchanged several more words before going their separate ways.

"Who was that?" Kyoya asked as his chauffer passed him.

"They didn't give me their names, but that girl you saw said that she would handle all of the problems with the car." The chauffer answered. Kyoya sat back inside his car where he was handed a towel from his own driver to dry off. He looked back at the limo, but couldn't get another look of that girl or even a clear view of the license plate. Who was she? Her smile, those eyes, her pale skin, and those lips… They were plaguing his mind now…and he was determined to make her his own. But when you don't know the name of someone you want to pursue, where could you start? She was certainly among the rich aristocracy though. The driver had called her "My Lady."

_Ha… "My Lady"… If she were mine, she would most definitely be "my" lady._

* * *

Part 2

Enter Detective Kyoya Ohtori

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked, watching Kyoya working on his laptop while under the covers of his bed.

A few days after seeing that girl in the rain, Kyoya was now at home with a cold and fever beginning to reach new heights. The Host Club (except Haruhi) had appeared that afternoon to keep him company in his time of "illness" as they said. Kyoya cursed under his breath thinking that his friends made it seem like he was deathly ill and was near death. But he made a silent promise that they would be near death if they didn't **shut up**. They were only contributing to his miserable state.

"I'm just trying to find something." Kyoya answered.

Tamaki looked over his should and commented smugly, "It is more like you are trying to find _someone_ instead."

"Shut up, poor man."

Tamaki then resumed his dejection pose in the corner of Kyoya's room.

"Kyo-chan, you really shouldn't be up working on your laptop right now. Your fever will only get worse." Hunny answered. "I know what will make you feel better! How about a nice strawberry cake?"

Out of nowhere, Hunny pulled out a huge cake decorated with strawberries.

"I'll pass."

"If you say so, Kyo-chan…" And in one swoop, the cake was devoured entirely by the short third year.

"But Hunny is right! Your fever will get worse!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Kaoru snatched the laptop from the boy's lap and ran off.

"Give that back to me now!" Kyoya demanded, giving the younger twin an intimidating glare as he threw off his covers and stood up to give chase. Kaoru nearly dropped the laptop out of fear.

"Ack! The Low Blood Pressure Demon! The Low Blood Pressure Demon!" The twins cried before running out of the room.

"I…want…it…back…!" Kyoya said slowly before passing out from exhaustion.

Several hours later, Kyoya slowly awoke to find his sister Fuyumi sitting on his bed next to him. Tamaki and the others were nowhere to be seen, and Kyoya enjoyed that fact. If they irritated him anymore while was miserable and sick, he would have no sooner thrown a hundred ton hammer at them.

"Fuyumi? What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, you're awake. Tamaki called me over after you passed out." She replied. She began to fluff his pillows unnecessarily. "Your fever has gone down a bit while you were asleep."

"What about my laptop the twins stole?"

_Those prats… They are dead once I get back to school_, Kyoya said in his head.

His sister pointed to the table where his laptop lay.

"I bet you those twins went through my files." Kyoya assumed tiredly.

"Yes. Tamaki told me about it when I arrived. Although, he admitted to joining them as well." Fuyumi said absent-mindedly. Realizing what she said, she answered quickly, "Oops. I slipped. I'm sorry."

_Tamaki is a dead man_, Kyoya added into his mental list of things to do.

"I know it isn't any of my business, Kyoya, I hope you find who you are looking for." She answered.

"…"

"Well! I have to get back home now, but I will tell the kitchens to send up something hot for you to eat." His sister responded.

"Fuyumi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please ask my chauffer if they had made contact yet?" The Shadow King asked.

"'They?'"

"He will know what it is about."

Fuyumi looked like she wanted to pursue the subject, but she smiled and nodded before leaving. He had to find her. He had to know who she was. She certainly was wealthy from the look of the limo and her clothes. He had to have her. With these thoughts running through his head, he drifted off into a light slumber.

Awaken from his snooze, he found one of his servants placing his dinner on his side table.

"Awake now, Young Master Kyoya?" She asked.

He rubbed his eyes and replied, "Yes, I am now."

"Here is the food Missus Shido requested for you. Also, your driver sends this message about your previous question."

Kyoya sprang to life as he became attentive and focused.

"He says that they made contact the day after the accident while you were at school." The servant continued. "The car was fixed quickly as well after that."

"What about a name?"

"No name was stated. The girl who had arranged the repair asked that her identity remain concealed for several purposes."

"And those are…?"

"Again, not stated why. But it is known that the girl who arranged the repair took a plane to New York just last night. Is that all, Young Master?"

Kyoya said, "Yes. Also, bring me my laptop before leaving."

The servant did as she told. She bowed and left him.

Kyoya opened his laptop and began to pull up records of planes leaving Japan and arriving in New York from the previous night. Of all the pictures of the passengers pulled up, none matched the image of that girl he sought for.

_Maybe she took a private jet. Even with my connections, those records are heavily protected. I won't be able to view them._ _I'll have to find another way to find her identity._

* * *

Part 3

The Host Club Gets Involved

"You seem distracted, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi commented.

It was now a month later that Kyoya began his search for that gorgeous girl he sought after. In a way, he was like a little child who tried to get whatever he wanted when it was not granted to him.

"I agree." Tamaki added. "For a month, you've been working on your laptop more than usual. What's up?"

"I'm fine." Kyoya answered coolly. He just merely disgruntled that his searches for the girl in the rain were very unsuccessful. For a month, Kyoya had become a lot more edgy and scarier.

It is hard to narrow down girls in the _world_ who had similar features. He didn't know the girl's exact height since he couldn't very well that night, and she was wearing heels. Her imaged haunted him and the thought of her was like fuel to a fire. It was almost like an obsession. Kyoya should have given up hope a month ago when she boarded that plane for New York. She was gone and meeting her again in person was practically slim to none.

He had tried contacting the company who repaired his limo, but they weren't saying anything. And any loopholes in the matter were nonexistent.

"Maybe Kyoya is so distracted because of that person he is trying to find." The twins muttered smugly.

Kyoya glared at them with the scariest look he could manage. "Did you say something?" He asked.

"Nope. Not a word."

"So who are you trying to find?" Tamaki asked.

"It's nothing."

"**MOM**! It is vital that dads and moms share everything between them!" Tamaki whined.

"Why does that sound so wrong?" The twins asked.

Kyoya ignored them.

"I bet you that person is a girl Kyoya likes!" Tamaki concluded hastily.

"…damn." Kyoya muttered under his breath.

Tamaki may be an idiot, but Kyoya knew he could pull his strings without any trouble. Kyoya guessed that he would have to come clean now.

Kyoya sighed. "All right, I'll tell you."

"Really?" The Host Club cried.

"Yes. About a month ago, my limo got into a car accident with another limo. My driver went to go negotiate with the driver of the other limo. I also stepped outside to see what was going on, and I ended up seeing the passenger of the other limo. She was this beautiful girl. She said that she would take care of everything. Those few days later that I was at home and sick, I found out that she had our car serviced and repaired already. When I tried using any loophole and angle possible in finding her, she was one step ahead of me. I also heard she took a plane to New York after that, but when I checked the records of the flights, I couldn't find her at all. All I do know about this girl is that she must be well off since her driver had called her "My Lady"."

Kyoya looked up to find the entire Host Club (except Mori and Haruhi) in tears.

"What a sad story!" Tamaki bawled.

"It's like a fairytale!" Hunny added.

_It is more like a fairytale ready to go completely wrong_, Haruhi thought viciously.

"A story of unknown love!"

"It's so tragic!"

"Save me the tears." Kyoya ordered with a bored tone.

"Men! We cannot let this fairytale to end terribly! We must help Kyoya find this girl!" Tamaki ordered, now having regained his composure.

"Yeah." Mori said quietly.

"I don't need your help," Kyoya answered, "I think all of you helping me would just mess up or slow down my search."

The Host Club wasn't listening.

"All right, listen up everyone! We will find this girl by any means possible! Even if we have to look throughout the entire world!" Tamaki ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"You can count me out. I'm heading towards the library." Haruhi answered, without another word, she gathered up her books and was out the door.

"This is utterly…ridiculous." The megane replied.

* * *

Part 4

A Vacation

Futile was an excellent word that explained Kyoya's and the Host Club's search for Kyoya's object of admiration. Kyoya thought they were completely useless in his search. They were just wasting his time with their ludicrous ideas. Although, it was quite interesting and amusing to watch.

The week after the Host began aiding Kyoya in his search, a letter was slipped under the music room doors addressed to Tamaki. Tamaki read it silently.

"It's from my dad. My uncle invited him down to his English vacation house for the weekend, and my dad says that all of us are welcome to join him. We will leave Friday night and come back on Sunday night." Tamaki explained.

"It sounds like fun! Don't you think Takashi?" Hunny replied.

"Yeah."

"It sounds interesting enough. If we go to London, we at least won't be bored." The twins answered.

"Well, I guess I could stop my search for a couple of weeks. It won't make a difference." Kyoya added.

All heads turned to Haruhi.

"I don't have a passport." She said bluntly.

Tamaki and the twins began crying. "My poor, poor daughter! We'll bring you back a souvenir!"

"You don't know what you are missing!"

"Don't worry Haruhi! We'll smuggle you in!"

"Don't bother!"

The day of the Host Club's (with one exception) vacation in the English countryside came. The Host Club and Tamaki's father landed in London, England. They got into a limo, which began its two-hour drive to the house.

"Tamaki, this is your first time meeting your uncle Shigure, right?" Yuzuru Suoh asked.

"Yes."

"I think you'll like him and his family."

"I've done some research on them before." Kyoya answered calmly. "The Suoh and Edaline families' lineage really is of royal blood. Of course, the Edaline family really _is_ of royal blood."

"What do you mean by that, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"…you didn't know? The Edaline family is the royal family of a country called Pathoria. It is just off the coast of Great Britain." Kyoya replied. "Your uncle is the king of that country."

(Pathoria is a fictional country and does not truly exist except for in this story.)

_Leave it up to the dense idiot to not know his family is related to royalty,_ Kyoya thought grimly.

"Tamaki, you truly are a dense boy." Yuzuru answered teasingly.

"Oh. I've heard of that place before." Kaoru replied. "Apparently, they gained independence from Great Britain about three centuries ago."

"It is a small country, but gorgeous." Hikaru added.

"Eh, I didn't know!"

"The Edaline family happens to be unique in their way of choosing a wife or husband for the heirs of their kingdom. Both the king and queen spend a month choosing the ten most eligible bachelors or bachelorettes in the entire world. Then each one has a month to win over the prince or princess. Then the prince or princess has a month to decide on his or her future husband." Yuzuru explained. "Tamaki, your cousin – second-cousin – Arisu will be turning eighteen in two years. She will have to go through all of that then."

"I did try to research Princess Arisu and Prince Theodore, but nothing would come up." Kyoya commented.

"Of course nothing would come up. Arisu and Theodore have been living under a different name since they were nine." He replied.

"Why would they want to do that?" Hunny asked.

"The Queen of Pathoria, Melissa Edaline, told me that she wanted her son and daughter to live somewhat normal lives until their engagements. Both are aware of their lineage and blood, but they enjoy doing things that they won't be able to do later in their lives."

"So what name have they been living under now?" Tamaki asked.

"Arisu's full name is Arisu Regina Asuka Chione Reyna Edaline. Theodore's full name is Theodore Leroy Reagan Elroy Daisuke Edaline."

_Why so many names?_ The Host Club asked themselves. _But it is ironic that all of those names have the meaning of either "King" or "Queen"._

(Regina and Reyna both mean "queen". Chione means "snow queen". I really don't know the meaning of Arisu and Asuka though. Leroy and Elroy both mean "king", and Reagan means, "little king". Theodore doesn't have anything to do with king, but it does mean "divine gift". Daisuke means "lionhearted".)

"I believe Arisu has been under the name Alice Edaline, and Theodore has been going by Travis Edaline." Yuzuru answered. He took a picture out of his wallet and handed it to his son and his friends. "This is the most recent picture of them. It was taken this summer."

It showed both Arisu and Theodore on the terrace, possibly during the afternoon since the sky was a clear blue. They were sitting on railing, with their arms around each other with platonic affection. Theodore had black hair with several noticeable strands of dirty blond. He had gray eyes and pale skin. His sister had long dirty blond hair and gray eyes. Her skin was also pale and glassy like porcelain. This was her. She was the one Kyoya had been looking for.

Reality felt like a cold, hard slap in the face for him. The girl he had fallen for was Tamaki's cousin. She was also a **princess** of a country. These two facts were almost enough to make him curse his bad luck.

"This is her." Kyoya whispered to Tamaki.

"What?"

"This is that girl I was looking for!"

"You stud, Kyoya!" The twins exclaimed together. "Not only did you fall for Tamaki's cousin, she also happens to be the princess of her own country!"

"Is that so?" Yuzuru chuckled. "That seems unfortunate."

"Yeah! Unfortunate!" Hunny repeated.

"Yeah." Mori said silently.

"Well, we are here now. If you are lucky, Kyoya, the Princess might accept your affections. I have heard that she is a difficult woman to win over completely."

* * *

Part 5

The Lovely Princess of Pathoria

"Welcome!" Shigure Edaline cried out as the limo pulled up to the front of the mansion. He was a tall man in his late forties, dark hair, and obviously of Japanese lineage that was as pure as royal blood. He stood on the steps of the mansion, in a crisp suit, and his arms open wide.

"Shigure, it is good to see you." Yuzuru greeted as he stepped out of the car.

"It is good to see you in good health as well, Yuzuru. I have gotten much better at golf these past few years. Why don't we play when we get the chance?"

"Yes, I will definitely take you up on that."

Tamaki's father pulled his son and his friends towards Shigure. "This is my son Tamaki and his friends from school."

Shigure held up his hand to stop his cousin from continuing on. "Stop. Don't continue on. I already know who they are."

"How?" Hunny asked.

"Well, Mitsukuni, I am the head of many corporations in Japan myself, so I know my way around a grand central of connections." Shigure answered. "Now, come in and let us go to the terrace. The servants will handle your luggage, but for now, I want you to meet the rest of the Edaline family."

"Ah, yes. I momentarily forgot that you are royalty now. Would you like us all to bow down to your feet?" Yuzuru asked.

"And damage your pride?"

"I don't have any pride that is to be shaken by something as petty as this."

"Touché. Forget the majestic, formal actions with me. I am only royalty by marriage. Although, you should bow down to the ones who are by blood, if they should allow it. Now, come."

The guests followed Shigure through the foyer and the giant mansion, which was supposedly only a "vacation house". They went outside onto the terrace that overlooked a gorgeous setting of vivid green grass, a running fountain, and a gigantic garden of different colored carnations. On the terrace was a table with tea and snacks. Currently at the table was the boy Tamaki and the others had seen in the picture, and middle-aged women with bright blond hair like the sun and gray eyes.

"Now, all of you, this is my wife, Queen Melissa Edaline of Pathoria. And this is my son, Theodore, the heir to my corporations." Shigure introduced.

They all bowed in front of the queen, but she clapped her hands twice and said, "Please, enough of that formal presentation. We are not in a formal audience." She had a distinct British accent.

Theodore stood up and shook the guests' hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Theodore Edaline. Please, sit down and have tea with us." Servants pulled chairs out and had the guests seated as comfortably as possible.

"I do apologize that my daughter Arisu is not here to greet you as well. She is currently in London visiting some of her old school friends." Melissa replied pleasantly.

"Actually, Madam, Bruce just called minutes ago reporting that the Princess is halfway here now." One of the waiters answered as he poured everyone a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"I hear Arisu is quite accomplished since the last time I saw her." Yuzuru commented.

"Yes, she is." Melissa agreed. "I believe that because she is the heir to the throne, she should be."

"I apologize if I am being rude, but what do you consider to be "accomplished", Your Highness?" Kyoya asked.

"How thoughtful of you to ask. My idea of an accomplished woman is that she should have a thorough knowledge of writing, dancing, various subjects, and the modern languages. An accomplished woman must also have a certain graceful and charming air to her manner of walking and her tone of voice and how she addresses others." Melissa explained.

"She certainly would be a fearsome thing to behold." Tamaki commented.

"I agree, but this level of accomplishment is quite difficult to reach unless one had extraordinary talent." Tamaki's father added with a sip of his tea.

"I believe that every person has some sort of amazing talent. How that person uses it is another question." Theodore replied casually. He inclined his teacup at the boys with a smile before sipping out of it. He also had a British accent.

"If the Princess is the heir to the throne, I guess you are the heir to your father's corporations, right Theodore?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Do you think you have the talent to handle such a responsibility?" Kaoru asked next.

"I am not the one to decide on that. One cannot measure his or her own potential and talent. That must be discerned by another." Theodore answered sharply.

"Are you always so harsh with others?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"Only when I feel threatened or challenged by another."

Their cool glares were interrupted when Arisu came bounding down the steps to the terrace yelling out, "I apologize! I apologize for being late!" A stoic, burly man followed after her silently. Kyoya recognized him to be the driver of the limo that had hit his own.

Kyoya saw that she was as gorgeous as the night he first saw her. Today, she was wearing a grayish-black tweed jacket over a white eyelet dress. She had black socks pulled up to her knees and slipped into heels with straps. She had a dark gray hat on her head, her dirty blond hair in a long braid. Pearls were around her neck and had pearl bangles on her left wrist.

She kissed her mother and her father first and hugged her brother as she said, "Emily simply _insisted_ we go to the theater at noon, and I am terribly fond of the girl so I had no other choice but to comply!"

It was hard for Kyoya to believe that the girl he searched so hard for was now in front of his own eyes. It was like fate or destiny had presented her to him on a platinum platter.

"Arisu, you remember your uncle, I presume?" Melissa asked her daughter.

"Of course." Her smile was quite charming and bright.

"Well, this is his son, your second-cousin, Tamaki."

Melissa pointed to her nephew. Arisu smiled at Tamaki and said, "How charming to finally meet you! I've heard plenty of stories about you and your friends."

"And it is charming to meet you as well, Princess. You are quite charming yourself!" Tamaki answered, kissing the hand of his cousin out of respect. Arisu chuckled with humorous delight.

"Yes, Arisu. These are his friends from school. This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Kyoya Ohtori." Shigure added.

Arisu curtsied and replied, "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She stared at Kyoya for several moments as Kyoya gazed at her embarrassingly. She noticed that he was staring back at her in the most peculiar manner and said, "I'm so sorry. Have we met before? You seem to be awfully familiar."

Kyoya did not want to convey that he remembered her so clearly so he waited a couple moments before responding. He made it seem like he was trying to place her in his memory. "Oh, yeah. You were the girl in the rain about a month ago."

He smiled softly at her, which was returned. She had the smile and looks of an angel.

"Oh, how could I possibly forget? Of course, you were the one Bruce accidentally hit in the rain." She answered. Everyone gazed at them in a curious manner.

The man named Bruce came forward and bowed before Kyoya. "I sincerely apologize for that accident."

"Bruce, you do not have to apologize. It was raining so hard it would have been a shocker if no one had gotten into an accident." Arisu answered. She pulled a seat and sat down at the table.

"My darling, would you please explain?" Melissa asked. To Kyoya, it sounded more like a command.

"When I was in Japan about a month ago, Bruce accidentally hit Mister Ohtori's limo from behind. Don't worry, Mother. I took care of everything before I boarded my flight to New York."

"If you say so."

The rest of the conversation was a blur for Kyoya. He continually stared at Arisu's lively personality, the way she spoke with such casual grace, and the way she conversed with the people around her. She practically perfect, like a dream. But this was no dream. This was reality. She was here - with him now. Kyoya grinned. This vacation was sure to get very interesting now.

* * *

Part 6

Me and You

"Hm? You want to head up to London?" Arisu asked the next day at breakfast.

"Yeah! Let's go see the sights!" Tamaki replied excitedly.

"If you want to go, then go. I apologize Melissa and I cannot join you. Melissa have quite a bit of work to handle, and your father and I will be on the golf fields all day." Shigure answered.

"That's no problem!"

"I see. Arisu, Theodore, go with them." Melissa ordered.

"Yes, Mother." Theodore answered stiffly. Theodore wasn't exactly fond of the idea or the Host Club for that matter.

"Sure thing! Besides, I wanted to go to several of the shops in London before we head off to Milan." Arisu agreed.

"Like what, Arisu?" Hunny asked.

"Well, the shops like Dior and Armani now have new products in! I wanted to see them and if I liked anything, I could buy it!"

Shigure sighed. "I apologize. Arisu has a passionate love for fashion in all parts of the world." He said.

The twins looked at Arisu's clothes and said, "We can tell. Your current clothes seem to be quite outrageous, really, Princess."

Arisu looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a black hoodie jacket with the symbol and brand of Element and a tanktop underneath the zipped up hoodie. She wore khaki shorts that fell to her knees and tall, black, suede boots with black socks barely seen.

"Huh? What is wrong with what I am wearing? This happens to be the style in America right now." She said defensively.

"I think America certainly has an interesting style, that's why I prefer it to the outrageous designs that other designers have." Theodore answered. He got up from the breakfast table and began walking out of the dining room. When no one followed after him for several minutes, he poked his head back into the room and said, "Well? Let's get a move on before traffic in London starts."

The Host Club and the children of the royal family climbed into one of the family's limos and began the drive to London.

"I must ask something from all of you." Arisu replied as the car passed the lush scenery of green grass and trees.

"What is it, Arisu?" Hunny asked.

"Please, please do not call my brother and I by our names not "Princess" or "Young Master" while we are in public." She said.

"Why not?" Kaoru said.

"We do not want the people to be giving us special treatment or anything. It would be best if the people of London do not know that we are the Prince and Princess of Pathoria." Theodore answered in an annoyed voice. "Instead call my sister Alice and me Travis."

Arisu glared at her brother and said, "Teddy, why are you in such a bad mood this morning?"

He returned her glare with one of his own. "…I am not in a bad mood."

"Liar. You have been quite sour since yesterday." She said calmly.

Theodore stared out the window and said nothing.

"Oh my. I think Theodore is just threatened by our presence." Kyoya commented swiftly.

The prince colored slightly, but retained his silence. Arisu smiled at Kyoya that said to him that she was thinking the same thing.

"All right! We're here!" Tamaki cried as he jumped out of the car. "Men! Breathe in the amazing London air!"

The twins and Hunny did as their "king" had said.

"That smells amazing!" Hunny exclaimed. Mori nodded with agreement.

"No kidding!"

"This here is Greenwich Park." Arisu commented.

Theodore looked at his watch. "It is only eleven in the morning."

"Eleven you say? Well, Mother and Father advised us to be back home around eight."

"That would give us seven hours to look around London, provided that we start heading back at six." Kyoya calculated.

"Yes. We all don't have to stay together the whole day, really. There is a nice café near Greenwich Park. Why don't we meet there before we get ready to go home?" Arisu answered.

"Yeah!"

"Milord! Let's go take a look at the Houses of Parliament!" The twins answered.

"Let's go to Buckingham Palace!" Hunny advised.

"Big Ben…" Mori added quietly.

Tamaki, the twins, Hunny, and Mori ran off for their London adventure.

_Those prats. What are they getting so excited for? They have been here before,_ Kyoya thought as he watched them go.

"Kyoya? Aren't you going with your friends?" Arisu asked.

"Hm? No. I would rather not. I don't feel like babysitting my friends today." He answered.

"If that is the case, do you want to come with Travis and me around London?" She asked.

His heart jumped a little. "S-sure."

"Miss Alice, Mister Travis, I will park the car and join you later." Bruce replied.

"Thank you."

Theodore gave Kyoya a small dirty look before he began to walk without his sister and Kyoya.

"Why doesn't your brother like me?" Kyoya asked Arisu.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, leave him be. He always is like this whenever he feels threatened by other future heirs of companies."

"Ah. So where are we going?"

"To a records store."

"Huh?"

Arisu grabbed his arm and pulled him to a nearby store where Theodore had already gone inside. Kyoya could see through the store glass. He saw many headphones attached to the wall, CDs and other electronics lining the wall and the stands.

"Do you like music?" Arisu asked as she pulled him into the store.

"N-not really."

"Oh, that is a shame. My brother and I love music. Here! This is one of my favorite songs…" She placed one of the headphones over Kyoya's ears. She pressed a few buttons before a song began playing.

Kyoya had to listen hard to hear what the singer, a male, was saying in the lyrics. This song was in English. It had a slightly melancholy tone. Kyoya had learned how to speak and understand English at Ouran, but now he had the chance to really use and apply it. He could hear pieces like, "Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo, I'm writing you a symphony of sound. Where are you now?", "Retracing every step you made", and "I can't get to you."

(If you hadn't noticed yet, this song is "The Mixed Tape" by Jack's Mannequin. I don't own them or the song!)

He felt like this song almost reflected his own search for Arisu. The song ended and Kyoya pulled off the headphones. Arisu grinned at him with that infectious smile of hers. It just begged for his opinion.

"It was okay. Different may be a better word for it." He replied.

They looked around a little more around the store. Arisu continued to have Kyoya sample songs and CDs. Her language was so casual and almost careless so it was hard to place her as the Princess of Pathoria.

"Are you ready to leave?" Theodore asked his sister.

"Sure."

Theodore had a bag of his merchandise. The three of them left the store together and began walking down the street.

"Where are we going next?" Theodore asked.

"Oh! There is a store with Valentino dresses nearby!" Arisu exclaimed.

"_No_." The prince ordered. "You have enough dresses and clothes to last you ten years."

"It wouldn't hurt to get a few more."

The few more dresses that Arisu had talked about turned out to be a total of ten, expensive dresses. Her father wasn't kidding about Arisu's love for fashion. Theodore and Kyoya sat against the wall, watching the Princess picking out dresses, trying them on, and showing it to them. Kyoya learned to always respond with a mechanical answer when asked if it looked good. Although, Kyoya did admit she was fabulous in each dress.

"Do you always put up with this?" Kyoya asked as Arisu was trying on another dress.

"Yes. She is like this every single time she goes into a store. She has enough clothes to mix and match and wear for an entire year." Theodore answered. "It can be somewhat fun to shop with Arisu though."

Arisu went to buy more clothes, but both boys grabbed her and dragged her out the store. Bruce met up with the teenagers outside. That was then that Kyoya found out that Bruce was not only the personal driver for Arisu and Theodore, but also their bodyguard. When asked where to go next, it was concluded to take a look at a shop that sold chocolate. Kyoya also found out that the royal family had an uncommon love for chocolate.

"Welcome back Miss Alice! It is good to see you again, Mister Travis!" A woman exclaimed as they entered the door of the shop.

"Hello again Missus Andrea." Arisu greeted. The woman was possibly in her mid-twenties since she looked so young.

"How is married life treating you, Missus Andrea?" Theodore asked as he began looking around.

"Just fine! It is like everyday is our anniversary!" The woman answered enthusiastically.

"It is good to hear that." Arisu commented.

Andrea spotted Kyoya and whispered to Arisu, "Miss Arisu, is that man your _boyfriend_?"

Kyoya watched the princess color a little as she said, "No, no. He is a friend of my cousin. He is staying with us for the weekend."

"Oh, that is a disappointment. You look so cute together." Arisu colored a little more. Andrea reached behind the counter and handed her a red box. "Here. This one is on me. It has all of your favorite chocolates."

"Oh no, I couldn't, Missus Andrea!"

"No, please. I insist. You might share some with that boy."

Kyoya caught Arisu's eye and smirked at her. Her face was a steady shade of red now, but she smiled in return.

Out in the street again, Arisu opened the box and looked at the chocolates inside. "Oh, they have white chocolate! And milk chocolate with toffee. And…oh, dark chocolate. Would like one, Kyoya?"

"I decline wholeheartedly." He answered in a calm voice. "I don't care for sweets that much."

"If that is the case, you might want to have the dark chocolate pieces instead. They have the least sugar in them." She offered. He picked one up and held it to his lips. Kyoya knew he couldn't stand sweets, but it was just tempting enough to take the piece into his mouth from her fingers. Arisu was certainly infectious enough that he wanted to do things he normally wouldn't do.

"If he won't have it, I will." Theodore cut in. He quickly grabbed the piece of chocolate from his sister's fingers and popped it into his mouth. "Thank you, Alice."

"Travis! You are horrible! That was meant for Kyoya." She answered childishly.

"Whatever."

"Travis, please watch your language and manners." Bruce ordered. "It is not appropriate to say such slang."

"…yes, sir."

"Here. Here's another piece." Arisu picked up another piece of dark chocolate and held it close to Kyoya's lips. "Open wide."

Kyoya hesitated a moment before opening his mouth to receive the chocolate. It was quite pure and not so sweet as he digested it in his mouth.

"It's good, isn't it?" Arisu asked. Kyoya slowly nodded with agreement. "This chocolate is the best in England."

Arisu chuckled and began singing another song.

"Me and you setting in a honeymoon, if I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you. Me and you, setting in a honeymoon. If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you." She sang.

(If you like Fall Out Boy, you should know which song this is. Yep. It is "I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me and You)"!)

"_Me and You", huh? It has a nice ring to it._

* * *

Part 7

Attachment

"What do you need, Kyoya?" Arisu asked as Kyoya entered the library.

It was Sunday afternoon now, and in eleven hours, Yuzuru Suoh and the Host Club would be on the three o'clock flight back to Japan. This possibly would be the last time before Kyoya could say how he really felt for Arisu.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted company." He answered.

_What a stupid excuse, you idiot,_ Kyoya thought furiously. This girl…was messing him up completely.

"How nice of you to do so." She closed her boo and set it on the table in front of her. "Please, come in and sit down."

Kyoya sat down on the couch across from Arisu. She looked very pretty in the white dress she was wearing. Her hair was up in a fancy bun, pearls in the curls of her hair and around her neck.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Arisu asked.

"…I, just wanted to tell you how much I ardently admire you." He said slowly. This was so unlike him.

"Ah. I see. I have to do it to you as well." She muttered.

"Pardon me?"

"Kyoya, I would strongly advise you not to get attached to me." She answered.

"You should have warned me that a long time ago." He countered. "Ever since meeting you in the rain, you have haunted my thoughts."

"I cannot return what you feel for me. I am the Princess of Pathoria, and I will be engaged in two years."

Kyoya remembered Yuzuru's explanation on Pathoria's system of engagement.

"So are you just using that as an excuse?"

"Would you agree that if I got attached to you, my engagement to my future fiancée would be quite disastrous?" Arisu asked.

"Yes."

"This is why I must refuse you. By not attaching myself to another man, my engagement would be considerably easier."

"What if I was one of the ten men courting you?" Kyoya asked.

"Do you think you have what it takes to be one of the most eligible bachelors in the world? My parents select the best and only the best."

"Of course, I do. You should never underestimate one's talent."

Arisu smile, yet this time, her smile felt a little cold.

"Let us assume that you were chosen, Kyoya. Who do you think I would lean towards the most? You, of course. The entire thing would become quite biased." Arisu explained. "We already know several aspects of each other. I am certain you would use the aspects you know about me to your advantage."

"That, " Kyoya said, "is an interesting analysis."

He smirked at her.

"Princess Arisu of Pathoria, I am a man who always gets what he wants. And what I want the most is you."

* * *

Part 8

Until the Stroke of Midnight

"Take care." Shigure answered. It was time for Tamaki's father and the Host Club to catch their flight back to Japan.

"You, too, Shigure." Yuzuru agreed. The cousins shook hands in a respected manner.

"You must come visit us in Pathoria!" Arisu exclaimed.

"We shall definitely take you upon that." Tamaki answered. "Goodbye, Princess." He kissed her hand and shook Theodore's. The twins, Hunny, and Mori followed their king's example. When it was time for Kyoya to say farewell, he shook Theodore's hand first. It looked like they were trying their hardest to crush each other's fingers. Finally, Kyoya took Arisu's hand and kissed it.

Then he said to her, "Goodbye, Princess Arisu."

The grandfather clock in the foyer began to ring as the clock struck midnight.

"We met at midnight, we depart at midnight. Perhaps at the stroke of midnight we will meet again. After that, I hope we will never have to say goodbye to each other again." Kyoya replied. "Parting is such sorrow. Until then, goodbye."

* * *

Well, time for several notes from me. This took me a while to write. It filled up seventeen pages in Arial, 10 point font. I had originally intended this to be a chapter story, but I felt like that the chapters were too short, so I decided to put it all together and divide it into "parts". It is very difficult to write about Kyoya without messing up his character. I feel like I went over that thin line and made Kyoya a little OOC so I apologize if his character here upsets you. I am thinking of a sequel, though. Hard to say. That might be divided up into twelve parts and also long. Of course there would be twelve parts considering Pathoria's system of engagement. Well, another one-shot down, a few more to complete. I think I will work on the one I have about Yasuchika now. Ha ha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
